Learning to love
by DustNShadows
Summary: Human!Alec / Neko!Magnus fic. Don't like don't read Alec's family keeps telling him he's lonely and in the need of company. When he goes to a nearby shelter, he finds something he never thought someone like him could have.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Okay, first of all this is my first fanfiction ever! I just wanted to have a go at this, tell me if this is terrible! ^^' Also, English is not my mother language so there might be some mistakes in spelling and grammar! _

_But anyway, enjoy reading!_

* * *

"_You need a pet" "You're lonely, you need company."_

And so Alec finds himself walking into a shelter near his apartment building in Brooklyn. Sebastian had been telling him to get a neko for years now, and finally he gave in. He hated how they were treated and didn't want to support it, but if he could rescue one from ending up as a sex slave or being put down he was all for it.

As soon as he walked in, a woman came to him.

"Hello, sir. Looking for anything in specific?" A nametag on her vest reads 'Lydia'.

"I- I want a neko."

The woman gave him a small smile pointing out where the kennels were, leading the way. "Want a recent rescue or some that's been here for a while?" Alec had never thought about it. "Recent." As they were walking through endless rows of cages, Alec felt his stomach twist. There were a lot of nekos and inus, some looking scared, some smiling, some even winked at him in hopes of getting adopted. Alec couldn't help but think what the creatures had already been through. Some had visible marks of abuse The woman's voice snapped him back to reality.

"This one came two days ago. A purebred too."

Alec snapped his head to the direction of the cage in the back of the kennels. There it was, a siamese neko curled up in the corner looking at Alec with wide, fearful eyes. The marks of recent abuse were very clear, and Alec's throat tightened. He had scars and bruises all over his body and his left ear was torn.

"Could I get a better look of this one?"

Alec hated himself immediately when the neko's ears flattened against his skull. The neko looked at Alec his body going rigid all over, his posture tense. The woman shrugged, and opened the cage trying to get a hold of the neko's collar. "Come on!" There was a loud hiss and growl. Then a small yelp. Alec saw the woman holding her hand and looking at the neko with a furious expression. Before Alec had time time to react the woman raises her hand and brings it down hitting the nekos head hard. The neko whimpers in pain and his ears flatten once more. Lydia grabs the collar and pulls hard at it getting the neko out. The neko comes tumbling to the floor mewling pitifully, his tail curling between his thin legs.

"Please don't hurt him!" Alec begs, looking at her with wide pleading eyes.

The woman looks at Alec surprised, then back at the neko. "As you see, he can be aggressive. You sure you want him? There are a lot of others if you'd like to take a look."

But Alec had already decided. Just by looking at the poor thing sitting on the cold stone floor, terrified and trembling, he feels a strong need to protect it from any kind of harm.

"I'm sure."

When the woman goes to get the adoption papers, leaving the two alone. Alec crouches next to the neko slowly.

"Hey, what's your name?" Alec asks gently giving a small smile at the scared neko.

The neko was looking at the ground, not meeting Alec's eyes."My birth name is Magnus Bane, but I will obey any name you decide to give me, master." he said with a low voice.

Alec was about to reply, to tell him he could call him by his name, when he noticed Magnus' torn ear had started to bleed. He reached out of instinct trying to get a better look but stopped at his tracks when the neko flinched and shyed away from him ears flattening, finally looking at him.

Alec felt like crying. Magnus was clearly expecting him to hurt him.

"Hey, it's okay. I just want to take a look at that ear of yours. You okay with that?" Magnus looked at him, as if trying to guess his intentions just by looking. But after a moment of hesitation, he lowered his head so Alec could see. Alec felt relieved. The cut on the ear was fresh, maybe a few days old, and the hit from Lydia had opened the wound again. Alec got up, walking to a nearby sink, probably used for filling bowls of water. There was a pile of tissues on the edge, and Alec took one, wetting it in the sink before walking back to the neko. Magnus was looking at him cautiously as he came closer, but not flinching away. When Alec wiped the blood away as gently as he could, Magnus tensed up but didn't move. With the blood gone Alec could see the wound better. It looked like someone had cut a piece of of it with normal scissors. Alec grimaced at the thought.

"Who did this to you?" Alec asked quietly looking at Magnus' smaller frame worriedly. There was a moment of silence, then a small whisper.

"My past owner Camille. She said I was a bad kitty and that I needed to be punished."

Before Alec had the chance to reply, Lydia came back with the adoption papers.

"Sorry I took so long! I had trouble with the printer." she said handing the papers to Alec, who stood up and quietly signed them without even reading.

He knew he couldn't leave Magnus in this place.

* * *

And here it ends!

I'm really sorry if this is horrible. But if you do want me to continue and want to know how their journey together continues leave a review!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here we go again guys! I'm glad you wanted more of this! And, I have something I want to ask you. I would like to have a beta reader for my stories, so if anyone's interested, please leave a review to let me know! Enjoy chapter 2!

* * *

Magnus watched closely as Alec was talking with Lydia about the adoption and Magnus' previous owners. He saw Alec's expression change when Lydia mentioned him being a sex pet for the previous owner. Only a toy for her satisfaction '_He changed his mind. He doesn't want me. I disgust him.'_

But Alec had already decided. He was adopting Magnus no matter what, and especially after hearing how terribly he'd been treated before he was even more sure of his decision.

'_Why would he pick me?' _Magnus thought panicking slightly. '_Is he gonna use me like the others?'_

Then he thought about how gentle Alec had been to him when his ear started to bleed. He wasn't like his previous owners. '_Or was he? Or is he just trying to make me feel safer so I wouldn't scream as much?'_

As Magnus was going through all the possibilities in his head of his current situation, he didn't notice Alec and Lydia were done talking. He flinched and hissed as Alec clipped a leash to his collar, looking at him with a low growl, tail swinging from side to side. But Alec didn't back off. He only stopped moving so he wouldn't scare Magnus more than he already had.

"Hey, it's okay. It's just me."

As Magnus was looking at Alec with those golden-green cat eyes, Alec looked him over. He was really skinny, he had a lot of bruising on his torso and arms, and a few gashes on his cheek. Alec swallowed soundly. He wished Magnus could start trusting him, to really get to know how life should be. Then he looked back at those mesmerizing cat eyes he saw that Magnus was staring at him. He blushed deep red, clearing his throat and standing up, though leaving the leash on the floor. He wanted to give Magnus time, to not rush him to go anywhere with him. Magnus had stopped growling at him, now only looking at him, tail tapping on the floor.

"Ready to go?" Lydia said coming back from wherever she'd gone for a bit. Probably to give them privacy as she had said "_Take all the time you need"._

Alec glanced over to her and then back at Magnus with a questioning look. Magnus' ear twitched, and he got up from the floor slowly, still being careful around Alec and watching his every move. Alec gave a reassuring smile, then praised Magnus for being brave. He loved the way the neko's ears twitched up at the praise. '_It was so cute!' _

Magnus picked up the leash and handed it to Alec carefully. Alec gave a small smile again and started heading out of the kennels, Lydia with them. As they got out of the kennels Alec realised he didn't have a collar for Magnus. He only had that old leather collar that seemingly irritated his throat and he kept scratching it. He thanked Lydia and lead Magnus out of the shelter to his car. Magnus didn't look so sure about getting in, but Alec didn't mind. He wanted to earn the neko's trust after all, so he let Magnus do it with his own pace, and made sure to give praises on the way. In the end it didn't actually take too long for them to be able to drive off and Alec told Magnus that they were going to the pet shop to get a new collar for him. Magnus only nodded, too interested in looking out of the window to actually listen. Alec found it adorable.

When they rode to the pet shop, Alec glanced at Magnus' appearance grimacing. He couldn't have the neko going into the pet shop in his underwear, could he? He glanced on the backseat after he parked the car, letting out a sigh of relief that he had left a duffel bag full on his stuff in there after he'd stayed at Jace's place just a few days ago.

"There are clothes for you in the backseat, I'll wait outside while you change okay?"

The only answer he got was a confused look.

"Don't you want to watch me change?"

Alec looked at Magnus. He was dead serious about the question.

"Of course not. You deserve privacy the same as any other person" he said looking as Magnus, then wondering "Did your Camille make you change while she was watching?" Alec wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer.

"Y-yes… Sometimes she t-touched me while..." Magnus stuttered as he tried to speak, clearly uncomfortable, so Alec didn't push it.

"Hey it's ok…" Alec said trying to sound soothing, "I'll never do that to you. I promise."

At that Magnus' head snapped up and he there was a small hopeful "Really?"

Alec smiled. "Really. I will never touch you without your consent, not to even pet you."

Magnus smiled slightly. Alec returned the gesture before getting out and waiting for Magnus to change. He knew it would be hard to do in a small car but it was better than nothing. He waited for a bit, thinking of how he could make Magnus see that he could trust him. After a few minutes Magnus got out, dressed in Alec's sweatshirt and jeans. The clothes were a little too big for the neko's smaller frame, and Alec chuckled at the sight. He stopped when he saw Magnus' ears flatten in the thought of being laughed at. "You look adorable in my oversized clothes." he said giving a small smile. "I wasn't laughing at you." The neko's ears get up once again at the compliment and a small smile tugged at the side of his mouth.

"Let's go get you something nice, huh?" He said clipping the leash on the worn collar.

This time Magnus had no problem following him. He was actually walking next to Alec, sniffing the air and looking around. '_He actually looks quite relaxed' _Alec thought happily. They entered the pet store, going straight to where the collars were.

"Which one do you want?" Alec asked looking over. The neko's ears flattened and he was looking Alec with wide eyes. "We're not allowed to have a say in what we wear, master."

Alec frowned "You do have a say with me. I'm not the one wearing it after all." Alec said shrugging "And you can call me Alec."

Magnus didn't reply, just looked at the wall with the collars curiously. All the people were looking at them with confused expressions on their faces. Owners were supposed to choose what the pets wore. Alec didn't mind. He wanted Magnus to have a better life than that. Magnus kept glancing at a rainbow colored one, covered with glitter. He looked at Alec silently asking for a permission, and when he got a nod, he took it, handing it to Alec, eyes shining with appreciation. Alec wanted to quickly check if it was a right size, stopping to ask Magnus' approvement before reaching to fasten it around the other's throat. It fit Magnus well, so they took it, and right after paying Alec got the old one off, grimacing at the rash it had caused on the neko's throat. He didn't put the new one on yet, he knew the skin had to be treated before he could. So they made their way to the car, Magnus holding the collar in his hands looking happy.

The drive to Alec's apartment building wasn't long. It was about 10 minutes, and when they got there, Alec sighed in relief. His back was killing him, and after all of the stuff he had done today was making him tired. He looked at the neko, who was looking around the new environment as much as he could while being in the car.

"Ready?" He only moved after he got a nod, getting out of the car. He noticed Magnus was really tense. "You okay?"

Magnus swallowed, then turning to look at Alec, hesitating. "We'll go as slowly as you need to Magnus."

The neko looked relieved, "I'm a bit nervous" he admitted.

Alec gave a reassuring smile. He gave Magnus time to look around before they entered the building. Alec's apartment was in the top floor, so they took the elevator. Magnus was fine when entering, but when the elevator started moving, he panicked.

"Hey, hey, hey, you're okay, everything's okay" he said trying to soothe the panicking neko. But Magnus was having none of that and had a full blown panic attack. He started hyperventilating and Alec cursed under his breath. '_Should've known he hasn't been in an elevator before!' _Without thinking it any further he took the panicking neko in his arms, securing him against his chest murmuring sweet nothings in his ear. When they got to the top floor Alec picked Magnus up walking to his apartment as fast as he could without disturbing the neko. He opened the door, still holding Magnus tightly, never stopping the stream of reassurances.

He looked around thinking where he should put the neko. Magnus might feel pressured in his bedroom, but he needed to lay down so Alec quickly got him to the sofa. He tried to put the neko down put he just started panicking more grabbing fistfuls of Alec's shirt. So Alec just held him while sitting on the sofa of his, speaking softly. Eventually the neko started breathing more calmly, the grab on Alec's shirt loosened, and the neko curled up on his lap, exhausted. After a while, his breathing slowed down, and he fell asleep in Alec's lap, snoring softly. Alec felt pure joy course through his body. '_Magnus trusted him enough to fall asleep on him!' _

Alec watched the sleeping neko for some time, feeling tired himself. All the excitement of the day had tired them both out, and soon, he fell into a peaceful slumber.

There they slept, unaware of anything around them. And that's where Magnus woke up from a few hours later, yawning. he got up into sitting position, looking at the sleeping Alec. A genuine smile spread on his face, as he looked at the raven haired man twitch every now and then in his sleep.

He could really get used to this.

* * *

And here it ends. I'll update as often as I can! If you like this story please let me know! They really make my day and motivate me to write!


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the delay guys! I have been really busy with a lot of stuff, including my birthday just yesterday (Thursday) so I'd had a lot of stuff to take care of and plan! But here's the new chapter and I hope you'll enjoy!

* * *

Alec woke up a few hours later. As he came to his senses, he noticed that Magnus wasn't with him anymore. He opened his eyes looking around, noticing that the neko was nowhere to be seen. He started to get a little worried. If Magnus had gone out without him he might get mistaken for a stray and taken back to a shelter. Alec just got up to check around when he heard a loud crash followed by a hiss from the kitchen. He hurried to the doors leading to the kitchen of his worried that the neko might've hurt himself, only to find Magnus covered in flour and coconut flakes sitting up on the floor. He must've made a noise of some kind whilst entering the kitchen because Magnus' head shot up looking at him with a panicked expression. "What happened?" he asked looking at the neko on the floor.

"I-I'm sorry master. I just thought..." he trailed off not knowing what to say, getting up from the floor. '_How do you explain bad behaviour when you just arrived in your new home?' _

Alec looked around and saw that the oven was on, and there were butter, flour, coconut flakes and other baking ingredients laying around the kitchen.

"What were you doi-" he cut himself off as he saw small cookies in the oven.

"I just thought I might try to be useful..." the neko whispered looking down on the floor, tail swinging gently from side to side. "I'm sorry for waking you, master. I deserve a punishment." he said taking his shirt off and baring his back for Alec, turning around. Alec was too shocked to respond as he looked at Magnus' bruised back, the previous marks of beating clear.

Alec swallowed soundly. "I'll never beat you Magnus. I would never do that to you, to anyone. I won't punish you for your actions here. And just call me Alec, ok? There are no masters and pets here, just you and me." He saw the neko's ear twitch as he spoke, then the neko turned around looking confused, but a glint of hope in his eyes. "Can I-" he started, then looking unsure. Alec gave him a small smile to encourage him to continue. "Can I... dress?"

Alec looked at him a little surprised. "Of course. You don't have to ask for a permission." Magnus nodded, still looking a little unsure and cautiously put his shirt back on. His hand pumped to the stitched ear of his and he let out a small whimper.

Alec's body reacted on it's own, coming closer and trying to relieve the neko's distress. "Hey it's ok, let me see." he said looking at Magnus as he tried to pull away from him. The neko looked unsure, still stopping on his tracks taking his hand off of his ear so that Alec could see. Alec knew that the ears were the neko's most sensitive part, so he wasn't surprised of the cautiousness Magnus showed, especially after what Camille had done. "She never had the right to do to this to you." Alec murmured softly. "You didn't make it bleed." he said, looking as Magnus got the shirt back on. They both jumped as the timer went off on the counter, Magnus squatting down looking into the oven. "The cookies are ready." he stated.

Alec got a pair of mittens out of one of the cabinets and took them out, laying them on the stove so they'd cool off. "These look really delicious! Where did you learn to bake like this?" Alec asked, genuinely curious. Most of the owners treated the neko's badly, usually as sex pets, so it was unusual for a neko to know how to cook.

"One of my previous owners liked to bake and cook, and I learned a thing or two." he stated looking a little proud of himself. Alec could only smile at the neko's happiness. He wanted to see more of it.

* * *

A few hours later they were lounging on the sofa, Alec letting Magnus decide where he wanted to stay. Magnus had decided to stay a little away from Alec, curled up in the corner of the sofa, tail hanging off the side. Alec found himself inwardly cooing at the neko's cuteness.

"Can I pet you?" Alec asked, looking in those mesmerizing eyes the neko had. Magnus's ear twitched and his tail stopped swinging. "I guess… I mean, if you want to, Alec." he said in a small voice looking up at Alec.

"I'll not put my hands anywhere on your body without your consent Magnus." he said sternly, looking down at the neko. The neko seemed to consider it for a moment. "You can if you don't pull at my tail or ears." he said crawling over to Alec, setting his head in his lap curling up once again. Alec trailed his hand down Magnus' back, mindful of the bruises. At first he felt the neko tense up, but relaxing after a little. He found the so called 'sweet spot' of the neko and saw how Magnus' whole pressed onto his hand, a loud purr escaping his lips and his tail curling up. Alec kept petting that spot, and Magnus could just purr in delight. No one had ever pet him like this, and it felt absolutely amazing. Sometimes even small mew's came out as Alec kept petting him. It was so nice that Magnus forgot where he was, and who he was with. He became completely oblivious to his surroundings and he was half asleep, half awake, just laying there, content. Staying there, so close to Alec and remembering how nice he'd been to him the whole time, he couldn't help but trust Alec. He knew it might cost him greatly later, but at that moment he couldn't care less, as he found himself surrendering completely to Alec's will, lightly sleeping in his lap.

* * *

"Magnus?"

He didn't want to wake up. He was having such a wonderful dream and with Alec's hands petting him he was just fine staying there.

"Hey, Magnus wake up."

Alec sounded really worried, his voice urgent. Magnus' head hurt, and he found himself freezing. His torn ear was also hurting more than usual, as he woke up feeling disoriented.

"Magnus, look at me." As much as he wanted to, he couldn't. He was just so tired and wanted to sleep. He heard Alec curse under his breath as he got up from the sofa. He heard Alec shuffling around the apartment, packing up before coming back to him. "I'm going to pick you up ok?" Magnus gave him a small nod, feeling Alec's hands snaking around his body, lifting him up. He was so, so tired and cold. His body shivered violently as Alec picked him up in his arms out of the apartment. Alec carried him to the car, putting him down on the backseat so he could lay down. He heard Alec talking on the phone, but couldn't really make up the words.

The drive wasn't very long, and soon Alec parked the car and got Magnus. "It's okay, you're gonna be okay, just hold on..." he murmured to Magnus as he walked inside the building. The building smelled strange, and Magnus didn't like it, burying his face in Alec's shirt. Soon he heard a female voice, telling Alec to put him down on the bed. Alec complied, but as he was pulling away, Magnus panicked. He didn't know where he was or why and he was scared, wanting to be close to Alec. He let out a small mew grabbing Alec's shirt frantically. ""Hey, hey it's ok I'm right here Mags, right here" he said in a soft tone petting Magnus' hair. "They're gonna take care of you, just hold on." he started to drift off once again, as he heard Alec talking to someone. He was brought back to the reality when he felt someone touch his torn ear. Pain exploded in his ear and he hissed, growling at the woman, trying to get away from her. Alec held him down on the bed. "Hey it's okay she just wants to take a look." But Magnus didn't want to be touched by her or anyone. His ear hurt. "It hurt..." he stated in a low voice, words slurring slightly. He heard the woman speak again this time aware of the words. "I'm going to get some painkillers for him."

"Thank you, Catarina." Alec replied, never going away from Magnus, for even a second. '_Who's Catarina?' _Magnus thought. "She's a vet. She'll take care of you, you'll be okay." _Had he said that out loud or could Alec read his thoughts?_

"What's a vet?" he asked disoriented.

The answer didn't matter to him at that very moment, as he shivered again. His head felt foggy, and he had a hard time forming any kind of thoughts. He heard the door open again, and he tensed up. "Hey it's fine, everything's ok, I'm right here." he heard Alec's voice again, and felt just that little bit better. He felt really sleepy, and he closed his eyes again.

He heard Alec and the vet talking next to him, catching parts of the conversation.

"_..were just resting.." "..fever rising..." "...cut on ear… infected..."_

He opened his eyes reluctantly as Alec shook him gently by his shoulders, sitting on the bed. "There you are." he stated smiling at the sick neko. Magnus returned the smile, before wincing when his head throbbed.

* * *

"Keep talking to him while I put the IV in." Catarina said to Alec. Alec nodded, but didn't take his eyes off of the neko who was clearly in pain. Alec couldn't help but feel useless while watching Magnus lay on the bed, shivering from fever and wincing from the pain on his head. He kept petting the neko, while murmuring sweet nothings to him, just so that he'd stay awake and the sting of the needle wouldn't scare him too badly. He held the neko's hand down as Catarina slid the needle into the skin. There was a small mew and a wince from Magnus, but otherwise the neko was too out of it to actually put up a fight. Alec was quick to praise Magnus after the IV was in. He saw Catarina apply morphine to the line and watched as it took effect, Magnus relaxing under the medication, his eyes drooping shut.

Catarina waited for the medication to take effect, before reaching out to check on the infected cut on the neko's ear. She was happy that the sleeping neko didn't even twitch. She winced when she felt how hot the ear felt under her touch. She looked over to Alec stating, "I'll get something for the fever and antibiotics to get rid off the infection" before leaving the room. She could see how well Alec treated the neko, taking care of him, loving him. She knew Magnus from before, from when he was just a kit, as she had done a check-up on him while he still stayed with the breeder. She remembered how she'd liked Magnus immediately, and had hoped he'd be adopted to a better home than most. But from the bruising on his body and the cut on his ear she could tell he wasn't that lucky. She saw from the medical records that Alec had gotten Magnus the same day, and felt happy for him.

'_Maybe now he'll have a better life.'_

* * *

Hours later Alec kept petting the neko even after he went unconscious from the strong medication that he had on him, doing it more to calm himself. He knew Magnus would be okay, Catarina had made clear that the infection was easy to deal with and would pass with antibiotics. But Alec couldn't help blaming himself for not thinking of it earlier. He'd thought about taking Magnus to the vet in the next few days, just to make sure he was all fine and healthy, but he'd never thought of the possible infection on the ear. It was his fault Magnus was in pain.

Magnus' fever had gone down with the help of the medications given to him, and he was sleeping peacefully on the bed, twitching every now and then in his sleep. It made Alec feel just that little bit better.

After some time Catarina came in with a few papers and boxes of antibiotics and painkillers, telling him they were free to go. They'd both agreed on letting Magnus sleep while they left, since it would be a lot less traumatizing waking up in their home rather than in a new environment.

Alec took Magnus home, carrying the sleeping neko to his bedroom. As soon as he laid Magnus down the neko curled up, letting out a small sigh and curling up into a ball. Alec got a spare comforter and covered the sleeping neko, to keep him warm while he slept. He took his laptop and went to the living room, leaving the door open a crack, so that the neko wouldn't feel trapped.

* * *

Magnus woke up in the bed, feeling a little groggy, burying his head in the pillows. He was comfortable in the warmth of the bed. He closed his eyes again, just breathing in the familiar scent of Alec. It calmed him down, made him feel safe. He smiled to himself thinking of how Alec was the best thing that had ever happened to him. Speaking of Alec, where was he? Magnus couldn't hear him, and his brow furrowed. He yawned and got out of the bed, wanting to look for Alec. But as soon as he got up on his feet the room started spinning , and he felt sick. He heard the door open, and saw Alec entering from the corner of his eye. He heard as Alec put something down on the counter before hurrying to his side holding him up, while helping him back to the bed. "You shouldn't be out of bed yet Magnus!" he heard Alec telling him in a concerned tone, as he was laid down on the bed.

"I just wanted to look for you...you weren't here." he said looking at Alec as he went around the bed to the other side, taking a small bottle off of the counter where he'd left it when he entered. He laid on the other side of the bed pulling Magnus close to him, handing him the bottle. Magnus could smell warm milk, reaching out for the bottle in Alec's hand instinctively. He heard a small chuckle coming from Alec as he took the bottle out of his hands, starting to drink eagerly. It reminded Alec of a hungry kitten. Magnus was really hungry and a bottle of warm milk was the best thing he could've had at the moment. He drank half of the bottle in one go, completely unaware that Alec had mixed the antibiotics in it to hide the bad taste. When he was finished, he put the bottle on the nightstand and curled up into a ball on Alec's side. Alec started petting him, and he purred happily, before saying "You never answered to me." Alec was confused and looked down at Magnus waiting for an explanation. "I asked you what a vet is. I don't think you ever answered." he stated. Alec sat up a bit more, his hand going still on Magnus' back. "Magnus… have you ever been at a vet's office before?" Magnus only shook his head. Alec started petting him again slowly, thinking of the best way to explain it to Magnus. "A vet is like a doctor, but it's for sick animals, or in your case, nekos. They've studied a special course and they've specialized in treating animals." he stated. "But I'm not sick..." Magnus said in a low voice, turning around and looking up at Alec. "No, but the tear in your ear is infected, and needed to be taken care of. You also got high fever." Magnus wondered it for a little while. "Camille only said she'd take me to the vet to have me put down. You're not going to have me put down are you?" he asked with a hint of fear in his voice.

Alec just stared. How could anyone do that to someone like Magnus. "I will never. She should never have said that to you, she had no right. You're a person just like me and her, and should be treated with respect." he said sternly, looking down into those cat eyes. The neko looked up at him with his ears up, smiling.

"Thank you Alec." He had never said it and really meant it before. He had known Alec only for a day, and yet he trusted the man with all he had.

Alec smiled back, continuing the petting. He was in his own world for a little while, just relaxing with the recovering neko on his lap. Magnus was playing with the hem of his shirt when it hit him. "You don't have any clothes!" he said, looking at Magnus who tilted his head looking at Alec, seemingly puzzled. "I mean, you don't have any of your own. You're wearing mine." he stated to clear the point. The neko's ears flattened.

"Is it a bad thing?" he asked swallowing soundly, looking as if he wanted to bolt.

"No, not at all. I just thought you might be more comfortable with ones of your own. We can go shopping tomorrow if you'd like?"

The neko's ears shot up and his eyes shone with delight. "I went shopping with Camille once!" he stated looking happy laying on his back. "She got me nail polish with glitter in it because I'd behaved well for her." He said, clearly proud of himself.

"With me you can have whatever you'd like." He smiled down at the neko, who purred in response.

They talked 'till the sun went down and the stars took over the sky, enjoying the company of the other. At some point they crawled under the covers, Magnus nuzzling as close to Alec as he could, sighing contently.

He was finally happy, living with Alexander Lightwood.

* * *

Here it ends once again. Hope you enjoyed! Also a new chapter coming up for "That one night" in the next few days so stay tuned!


	4. Chapter 4

Here we go again! Enjoy!

* * *

Magnus was like a kid in a candy store once they hit the mall. He was so excited about the smallest things and Alec was so happy. How could he not be? Magnus went around the shop just barely containing his excitement, looking at everything, but always staying close to Alec. And the best way to do just that is to drag him around the shop. Alec laughed as Magnus took hold of his sleeve this time going to the makeup aisle. Magnus made always sure to ask for a permission before touching anything, and again looked at Alec with those beautiful cat eyes of his, the collar shining in the light. Alec just smiled and nodded, and Magnus went through some eyeliners with a smile on his face. How could he deny anything from him? They'd gotten a lot of clothes for Magnus already, and it was clear that the neko loved shopping. Alec didn't mind, as he just wanted Magnus to be happy. Plus he had gotten some new clothes for himself as well.

"We can get some of those if you'd like you know?" Alec said amused, as he watched Magnus go through all the different products. The neko's ears shot up and a smile took over his face. '_He's so beautiful.' _Alec thought to himself. Magnus got a few bottles of nail polish and an eyeliner, his tail swinging happily as they went to pay up.

Alec had scheduled a vet appointment for Magnus for a checkup at 4, and he checked the time from his phone. It was only 02:30 so they had time to grab lunch. Magnus had been feverish in the morning but it had passed with medication, so Alec wasn't too worried. The painkillers were also helping as the neko wasn't wary of his ears anymore.

When Alec had told him he'd take him to the vet the neko was absolutely terrified. Alec had found out that Camille had only said he'd take Magnus to the vet to put him down the day before, and he'd had a hard time explaining why they were going.

They had some sushi for lunch in a nearby restaurant, before heading to the vet's office.

"Ready to go?" Alec asked gently. He had told Catarina it was Magnus' first time at a vet's office so they both agreed on going with the pace Magnus set. The neko looked nervous, but nodded, and they made their way to the car. Alec tried to get Magnus' thoughts away from going to the vet by talking about what they would have for dinner and what they would do in the evening. But Magnus wasn't even actually listening, as he just looked out of the window with his ears flattened. The drive wasn't very long, and as soon as he parked the car, the neko tensed up.

"We'll go as slow as you want Magnus, and I'll be right there with you the whole time." Alec stated petting the neko gently. Magnus nodded, but didn't say anything, eyeing cautiously the building. When they made their way in, Magnus stayed as close to Alec as possible, never leaving his side for even a moment. The same scent of the building from yesterday came again, and Magnus scrunched his nose. Soon a nurse came to get them, and took them into a private room to wait for Catarina. '_Catarina had really thought of everything…'_ Alec thought smiling to himself. He helped Magnus to a nearby bed, and let him sit on it, rather than make him lay down. Magnus' whole body was rigid as he sat down, and he looked around the room cautiously. Alec just kept talking and petting him to show that everything was okay, that there was nothing to be afraid of. Just as the neko started to relax Catarina came in with a smile on her face.

"Hey Magnus, I'm Catarina" she said sitting on a chair next to Alec. "I heard this is your first time at a vet. We're just gonna do a routine checkup to see if everything's alright, ok? Just tell me if anything makes you uncomfortable and I'll stop. Nothing will hurt, so don't worry about that" she finished with a smile, coming closer to the bed. Alec was surprised when Magnus didn't try to get away from her, just looked at her with his ears back.

"Let's start with something simple, shall we? Can you open your mouth for me?" Magnus glanced at Alec, who gave him a reassuring smile. He opened his mouth slowly, never looking away from Alec as Catarina checked his teeth. "That's really good! You're really brave!" she said with a wide smile as soon as she was done, and Magnus's ears got up for a moment. "Now I'll check your eyes, is that ok with you?" Magnus glanced over at Alec before nodding. Catarina took a small penlight from one of her many pockets showing it to Magnus. "I'll check your pupil reaction by shining the light in your eye, I need you to follow my finger with your gaze." She said lifting one of her forefingers up in front of Magnus' face, and turned the light on. At first the neko shied away a little but did as he was told. "You're doing really good Magnus!" Alec said, proud of him. He'd thought it would be a lot harder to try and examine Magnus, but Catarina clearly knew what she was doing.

"You're doing great!" she said and to Alec's surprise the neko gave a small smile in return. "You know what? You're doing so good I'm going to give you something..." she said walking over to a cabinet on the other side of the room. Magnus tilted his head in that adorable way Alec loved and tried to see what she had in her hands. She walked back over, with her hands behind her back, and smiled widely. She took her hands from behind her back, showing Magnus a stuffed teddy bear. Magnus recognized the toy immediately. He had gotten it from the breeder when he was just a kit, and he had always slept with it. It always calmed him down when he was scared. It was taken away from him when he was still small, when he was sold to his first owner. He reached over to get it by instinct, but Catarina pulled it back. Magnus looked at Alec who just smiled at his cuteness. Catarina had told him over the phone he'd found Magnus' old toy, and the way the neko reacted at the sight of the toy made Alec's heart burst with joy. Catarina held the toy in her other hand and took a spray bottle from one of her pockets, spraying something on the toy. Magnus looked at her cautiously as she gave him the stuffed animal, but as soon as he got hold of the toy his eyes went wide and he sniffed the air. He knew the sweet scent from before. He stuffed his face in the toy inhaling the sweetness, and started purring loudly.

Magnus' body relaxed immediately, and his pupils were blown wide. Alec just looked at Cat with a confused expression. "Catnip. It calms them down." she explained before going back to examining the neko. She checked the hearing by snapping her fingers next to the neko's ears, the neko reacting to the smallest of sounds. They even got blood tests done while the neko was too focused with the toy in his hold.

* * *

Alec bought a bottle of catnip spray from the clinic when they were heading out. Magnus was in his own world the whole way back home, just hugging the teddy close. Even when they made it home he took it everywhere with him, and Alec thought it was the cutest thing ever.

Once they made it home, they decided to relax and watch a movie, Magnus laying on Alec's lap as he usually did. The movie ended and Magnus needed a bath, and Alec went to the bathroom to run the water, while Magnus went to the bedroom to take off his clothes. While the water was running, he went to the kitchen to warm up a glass of milk, mixing the antibiotics and painkillers in. Magnus came into the kitchen, still holding the toy in his hands. Alec smiled, shaking his head, reaching out for the toy. "You can't go to a bath with th-" he cut himself off as there was a loud hiss and a growl from Magnus. "Magnus?" he tried again reaching out for the neko, who just looked at him with scared eyes and flattened ears. He didn't have time to react, as the neko hissed again louder and grazed his hand with his nails. Alec gave a surprised yelp. There was a scratch mark on his right hand, and it started to bleed slightly. He looked at Magnus with disbelief.

Magnus felt safe with the stuffed animal. He was scared Alec would take it away like the breeder had when he was little. He just looked at Alec with a scared expression, holding the toy close, his whole body shaking. Tears formed in his eyes. "Please don't take it away from me..." he said in a low voice, pleading. Alec's eyes widened. He mentally hit himself on the head for his stupidity. He knelt down on the ground, next to where the neko had collapsed due to shaking so hard. He just hugged the neko close, calming him down and rocking him back and forth in his hold. Magnus' whole body tensed up at first, but eventually he relaxed in Alec's tender hold. "I'm sorry Mags, I didn't realize..." he trailed of, as he didn't know what to say. He felt the familiar need to protect the neko from everything, to shield him from the cruel world. He pulled back, and pressed a kiss on the neko's forehead. Magnus loved to be held like this by Alec. He loved the tender touches Alec gave him, and he hadn't even noticed when Alec had started planting kisses on the top of his head. But he loved it. It made him feel safe, wanted, cared for… and _loved_. Yes, for the first time in his life Magnus felt loved, as he stayed in Alec's strong arms, just inhaling the sweet scent that he always associated with the other man, burying his head in Alec's shirt.

Then there was the sound of dripping. "Shit!" Alec shouted getting up from the floor, hurrying to the bathroom. At first he didn't understand the other man's behaviour, but then he heard Alec turn off the water. He smiled to himself, as he got up and walked to the bathroom. He saw how the water had just poured over the edge of the tub, and how Alec cursed to himself while trying to drain the extra water. Magnus shook his head walking back to the kitchen, and drank the glass of milk Alec had prepared for him. "I saved the day!" Alec shouted from the hallway, as he walked to the kitchen with his clothes wet. Magnus couldn't help but smile. He walked over to Alec, hesitating for a bit, but still handed the toy to Alec. Alec looked at him with wide eyes. "Could you hold it while I... take a bath?" he asked with a low voice, looking up at Alec with a hopeful expression. Alec could just stare at the other man with his mouth open. Magnus trusted him with one of the most important things in his life. "Y-yes of course Magnus. Always." The neko thanked him, and went to the bathroom. Alec was left standing there, shocked.

Half an hour later Magnus walked out of the bathroom in boxers and a t-shirt they had bought earlier that day, making his way under the covers, nuzzling close to Alec. Alec gave him the teddy back, which Magnus took happily, and purred. He was really happy with his life right now.

_And he was falling in love with Alexander Lightwood._

* * *

I love writing this story. Writing is something I found I really enjoy doing, and I'm glad people actually like my stories. Please let me know how you like this, leave a review, they really make my day! Till the next chapter, bye lovelies!


End file.
